


Dominance

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is strong and firm and it's not long before Dean gives in to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Dean resists at first, too used to being in charge- especially in relationships, which have been exclusively with women until now- and too concerned with how others will view him- probably something to do with his father, though he refused to talk about it- but Benny is strong and firm and it's not long before Dean gives in to him.

All it takes is a firm hand, his voice going low and growly in that way he knows Dean likes, and an order to “Give in, let me take care of you, submit to me” and Dean is down, down, down, like putty in his hands, and Benny feels a roar of satisfaction at this beautiful, strong, independent man giving in to him, trusting him enough for this.

They take things slow because Dean is still a little skittish, probably understandably so with his history, but he wants Dean to understand that he doesn't have to constantly be in charge, constantly be on guard, and that Benny will do everything to take care of him in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
